Fly Guy R
Fly Guy R appeared in 2013 video game called Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Fly Guys R are blue-colored, stronger versions of Fly Guys who appear as enemies in Mario & Luigi: Dream Team. Fly Guys R are common enemies in the areas of Mushrise Park where Mario and Luigi must break the rocks to obtain the Mushrise Tree Board. After Mario and Luigi find the Driftwood Jellyfish Sheets in the Driftwood Shore cave, a trio of Fly Guys R snatch the sheets from them and flee to Pi'illo Blimport, on the way smashing into the Mole Hunt Shelltop who gives Mario and Luigi a hint on the Fly Guys R' location. When Mario and Luigi find them, they are resting with the sheets beside them. Starlow and Prince Dreambert then distract the Fly Guys R while Mario and Luigi sneak behind them and retrieve the sheets. These Fly Guys R are then required to battle. In the field, Fly Guys R roam at a high altitude, but will dive down at Mario and Luigi upon sight, and chase them relentlessly for a short period of time. In battle, a Fly Guy R's attacks revolve around using Goombas R, and due to this, they spawn Goombas R during battle. Fly Guys R cease to spawn Goombas R after four have been spawned, even if there are no more Goombas R on the field. Fly Guys R will not spawn any more Goombas R if there are three already in battle. Unlike the regular Fly Guys, these types of Fly Guys may sometimes be assisted by a Shy Guy Airtub. Fly Guys R spawn Goombas R, and as such, attack in unison with Goombas R differently, depending on whether there are any Goombas R present in the battlefield. If not, the Fly Guy R will fly high into the sky only to reappear flying back into the battlefield from the background, now air-lifting a Goomba R in its grip; it then drops the Goomba R in line with Mario and Luigi from Mario's left, and both charge one after another at Mario and Luigi. Dodging the Goomba R requires Mario and Luigi to jump before it hits them. Dodging the Fly Guy R requires Mario and Luigi to not jump into it while trying to dodge the Goomba R, and to just idle as it goes by. This attack takes up the Fly Guy R's attack turn. If there is, the Fly Guy R will pick up a nearby Goomba R, fly above Mario or Luigi, and drop the Goomba R on him, which must be countered by smacking the Goomba R into the sand with his hammer before it lands on the targeted bro. Regardless of whether the former part of the attack was countered or not, if the Goomba R was not defeated due to the counter-attack, it may be dazed for a moment, then either run at the targeted bro again or if the Goomba R has stars around its head, it will charge into the Bro. who was not targeted. This attack takes up the Fly Guy R's attack turn. Category:Creatures Category:Bipedal Creatures Category:Flying Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2013 Category:Mario Universe